


Lucky Number Seven

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Doyoung and Jaehyun are ex lovers who have to spend "seven minutes in heaven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF

"Oh God," Jaehyun pants. He keeps his eyes firmly shut, relishing the warm suction of the mouth bringing him closer and closer to the brink. His fingers thread through short red hair, tugging a little, earning him a slap on the thigh. Jaehyun laughs, surprised at how their coupling could still be so playful after all this time. The moment is short lived as the mouth on him speeds up, strong hands gripping both of his hips. While biting the back of his hand to stifle a moan, Jaehyun widens his stance as much as the jeans pooled at his feet will allow.

Don't stop. Don't stop.

Jaehyun feels the familiar tingle in his gut when a sudden ringing noise interrupts his concentration. He tries to ignore it and focus on the pleasure, but the ringing is incessant and annoying. Temper flaring, Jaehyun's eyes snap open.

He's in his bed, covered in sweat, with a rather painful hard on.

A dream. He'd been fucking dreaming.

Jaehyun stares down at the tent shape of his boxers and rubs a hand over his face in frustration. “What the fuck," he mumbles to himself as he realizes that the ringing noise hasn't stopped. He leans over the side of his bed to find the phone left in the pocket of his discarded jeans.

"WHAT," he barks, finally answering the phone.

"Hey, man. I'm downstairs."

"What?" Jaehyun replies, confused.

"I said I'm downstairs. If we leave now we'll be exactly an hour late, which means we'll be right on time."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Mark?" Jaehyun responds, finally recognizing the voice on the other end of the line.

"Dude. It's the senior's going away party. You know, the one they have after graduation? The one that everyone goes to every year?"

"Oh."

"Glad you finally put it all together, J. Can we get going now?

"Uhmmm..." Jaehyun mumbles, glancing at his boxer tent. "Let me, uhm, I need to shower real quick."

"Fine. But can you at least let me in first?"

"Nope," Jaehyun answers quickly and hangs up the phone. He's got a problem that needs attending to.

Truth be told, Jaehyun doesn't want to go anywhere near this party. He doesn't want to see him. It's going to be awful, he knows, but he doesn't have a choice. Not going is socially unacceptable and if there's one thing that matters in his high school, it's status. Jaehyun would be a senior in the fall and attending this party would more or less cement his spot in his school's elite circle. Stepping into the bathroom, he sighs, realizing that just the thought of attending the party has left him deflated both literally and figuratively. He takes a shower anyway, hoping that the warm water will help calm his nerves.

 

Doyoung is annoyed by how his eyes automatically shift to the door every time someone arrives. He needs a beer. At least from the kitchen he wouldn't be able to stare at the door like some lovesick fool. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he rolls his eyes as his best friend enters the room.

"When did you come home, loser?"

"I missed you too, bestie," Taeyong retorts with a smirk. "Ready for me to regale you with stories from my first year of college?"

"Not really, but I know I don't have a choice."

Taeyong had only been back in their hometown for less than an hour. After quickly assuring his parents that college hadn't turned him into a completely person, he'd rushed to the party to find his best friend. It'd been a rough few weeks for Doyoung and he couldn't help but feel partially at fault. He crosses the room to sling an arm over his best friend. "

How long have you had the red hair? It suits you."

"Awhile," Doyoung replies, staring at the floor.

"Hey," Taeyong says softly, jostling his friend's shoulder to get his attention. "He'll show. You know he will."

Doyoung knows. Everyone who was anyone showed up to this party. Even the nobodies came, hoping to be noticed by the somebody's. It was shallow and stupid and Doyoung was glad that this would be his last one. He was ready for college, for the chance to start over in a place where no one knew him. The only thing tying him to his hometown was one person, Jaehyun. As if on cue Doyoung hears people calling Jaehyun's English nickname, J. He'd never called him that though. They'd met when Jaehyun was new to America and could barely speak a word of English. Jaehyun was for Doyoung and J was for everyone else. That's how it used to be at least. He feels Taeyong jostle his shoulder once more and turns to face him.

"Told you," Taeyong says with a reassuring smile. He expects Doyoung to roll his eyes and shove him, but all he gets is a sad smile and a nod as Doyoung makes his way to the living room.

"Fuck," Taeyong mumbles to himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

 

All Jaehyun had done was say hi to people and grab a beer and he was already exhausted. At least he'd been able to successfully avoid Doyoung, or Doyoung was successfully avoiding him. Whatever the case is, Jaehyun is grateful. He just had to stay for one more hour. That would be enough time for everyone to remember he was there. He feels the couch dip and turns to see Mark seated next to him, beer in hand. Jaehyun quickly grabs the red cup from Mark, stealthily dumping the majority of its contents into the potted plant next to him.

"Hey!" Mark exclaims, too slow to stop the older boy. "You're not getting wasted. Not on my watch." "J, I'm gonna be a sophomore this fall. If I'm gonna... You know, I have to start drinking. Being your friend only gets me so far."

Jaehyun sinks deeper into the couch, frustrated that he still has one more year of high school politics to deal with. Sometimes he wishes he'd stayed the weird new kid that couldn't speak English. Maybe life as Jaehyun would've been easier than life as J.

"You don't have to actually get drunk. Everyone just needs to think that you're drinking."

"So you're saying that I should fake it?"

"Isn't that all this is?" Jaehyun asks, gesturing to the crowded living room.

"Fake drinking. Fake conversations. Fake friendships."

"Fake deep," Mark replies causing both of them to laugh.

"You're so fucking annoying," Jaehyun says, still chuckling. "I was trying to be serious."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously, Mark. All of this fake high school bullshit aside, I hope you know that I really like you."

"Sure, J. Just don't let Doyoung hear you say that." The words fly out of his mouth before he can stop them and he immediately pales. "Shit. Sorry, man. I didn't mean anything by that. I completely forgot."

Jaehyun shrugs, keeping his face neutral. If there's one thing that popular kids are good at, it's pretending that they're fine all the time. Nothing ever affects them and life is great. They're both quiet for a beat before Mark speaks up.

"He's here, you know."

"I know."

"You talk to him yet?"

"Nah."

"You know you have to, right? All you cool kids are about to go upstairs to do whatever it is you cool kids do."

Mark is right. Only the so called elites of the school got to go upstairs. It was an unspoken rule that no one challenged. Nothing much happened actually. Sometimes talking, mostly drinking. Jaehyun had always spent them with Doyoung tangled up in someone else's bed. This year? He'd have to stick with the group.

"Don't worry about me, kid. I'll be fine."

"Mhhm... You always are." 

 

Leaving Doyoung alone for the meantime, Taeyong makes it his mission to talk some sense into the next best person. He spends a fair amount of time wandering around the house when he finally spots his target through the sliding glass door in the kitchen. Taeyong lets himself out, taking a seat next to Jaehyun on the porch in the backyard. Thankfully there was a locked fence around the pool because the last thing he needed was to worry about a bunch of drunken minors potentially drowning themselves. Despite his seemingly cold exterior, Taeyong was actually the biggest worry wart.

"You keep this up and people are gonna start to talk," Taeyong starts.

"Let 'em," Jaehyun replies, his words slurring slightly.

"Fuck, are you actually drunk? I don't think I've ever seen you wasted, J. You're one of the smart ones that only pretends."

"Nah. Just tipsy. Anyway going upstairs is gonna sober me right up. Is that why you're here? To tell me to go up?"

"Sorta. You know Doyoung is up there, right?"

"I know! I fucking know he's here! I didn't even want to come, hyung, but what else was I supposed to do?" Jaehyun exclaims, his patience wearing thin.

He expects Taeyong to yell at him or walk away. Instead he replies, "Hyung?"

"Nae, hyung," Jaehyun sighs in defeat. "You're two years older than me so you're my hyung. You should scold me when I mess up and pay for all my food. You're supposed to take good care of me and boss me around a little. Fuck, I miss Korea."

At a loss for words and a little stunned by Jaehyun's outburst, Taeyong simply replies, "So go back."

"I should. I just have to survive one more year then I'll go."

"He'll miss you if you go."

"Him again? I know you want to tell me something. Spit it out so I can get this night over with."

"This whole thing between you two... I think it's my fault."

"You think it's your fault or you know it's your fault?" Jaehyun replies, deadpan.

"I know. I know it's my fault."

"So you told Doyoung to dump me and he what? He just listened to you without question? He's not a robot, Taeyong. He makes his own decisions."

"I didn't tell him to break up with you. Not exactly, but, fuck this still sucks to talk about. You remember Bev?"

Of course Jaehyun remembered Bev. Bev short for Beverley Anne, the quintessential girl next door and the most popular girl in school. She and Taeyong had been inseparable for all of high school. They were the stereotypical prom king and queen.

"Well, we broke up." Taeyong laughs at the younger boy's shocked expression. It had been months and he was still pretty shocked himself.

"I know, right? It fucking sucks."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Thanks, I guess. It gets better though. She cheated on me."

"Fuck."

"She said I was tying her down, holding her back. She wanted to have the full college experience without worrying about me. She met someone at orientation and they just clicked. They had been seeing each other for months before she broke up with me." 

"Bitch."

"Yeah... What I'm trying to say here here is, I was a mess man. I did the first thing I could think of and called Doyoung and just raged at him. It was like I was an entirely different person. Everything coming out of my mouth was mean and nasty. I've never been like that before and I think I scared him."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I hear the unspoken 'but' in there."

"But what does that have to do with Doyoung and I?"

"He panicked, J. That's all this is. He knew how much pain I was in and he made a rash decision. Maybe he did it to protect himself, maybe he did it to protect you, the point is he didn't mean it."

Not really knowing what to make of everything that had been said, Jaehyun gets up to leave. He dusts his pants off, turning to head back through the sliding door when he feels a hand on his wrist. Jaehyun almost laughs, thinking about how the move is straight out of a cheesy Korean drama. He turns to find Taeyong staring up at him.

"Doyoung loves you. He wants you back, but he doesn't know what to do. Help him, J, please. For both your sakes."

Taeyong lets go of his wrist and Jaehyun heads inside.

 

It's just his luck, Doyoung thinks, that the group would decide to play a game. He isn't immediately worried. They'd probably settle on a drinking game, but since it is his lucky night after all, someone suggests seven minutes in heaven and the group is sold. Even as they arrange themselves in a circle on the floor, Doyoung thinks he'll be fine. What are the odds of him and Jaehyun getting paired together? He makes it through two rounds and thinks he's home free. People are getting bored and this last round is very likely the last. It's Jaehyun's turn, and as he locks eyes with Doyoung from across the circle, he knows he's fucked. He watches the bottle spin in slow motion, like a scene from a movie. When it stops, pointing directly towards him, he isn't even surprised. They both wordlessly make their way to the closest, ignoring the others' heckling and obscene gestures.

"Seven minutes, love birds," someone says before shutting the door and shoving a chair under the doorknob, locking them inside.

The closet is just big enough for them to sit on opposite sides without touching, but god, does Doyoung want to touch. Being in a small enclosed space with Jaehyun after so long is messing with his head. He takes a few deep breaths, preparing to break the overbearing silence when he hears Jaehyun clears his throat.

"I feel it too."

"Huh?" Doyoung croaks out, his throat dry.

"The weird, tense energy in here. I can feel it. I know its dark, but I can still make you out. Are you hyperventilating?"

"No... Maybe a little," Doyoung admits.

"Well, try not to pass out. I don't wanna have to break this door down to get you out."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would." Doyoung is about to cross the small space, but Jaehyun stops him.

"No. You stay right there. If you come over here and touch me, we both know what'll happen and we need to talk."

Doyoung nods in response, but realizing that Jaehyun might not be able to see him replies, "Okay. Let's talk."

The silence that follows in awkward and Doyoung curses internally, the silences between them never used to be this way. Jaehyun finally speaks up.

“Taeyong came and talked to me earlier.”

“He did?” Doyoung asks, immediately intrigued.

“Yeah. Did you ask him to?”

“No.”

“Oh… Well, we talked about Bev.”

“Fucking bitch,” Doyoung mutters under his breath. Jaehyun hears him anyway and laughs.

“That’s exactly what I said.”

“That’s exactly what she is.”

There’s another pregnant pause before Jaehyun starts to speak again.

“Babe?”

Doyoung’s heart starts to thunder in his chest. It’d been so long since Jaehyun had called him that. He doesn’t know whether he wants to cry or knock the younger boy to the floor and kiss him senseless. It’s probably a little of both.

“Yes?” he replies, voice barely above a whisper.

“Why’d you leave me?”

“I’ll answer you. I promise, but… Can I sit next to you? I promise not to touch you if you don’t want.” Doyoung holds his breath waiting for an answer.

“Okay,” Jaehyun concedes.

Doyoung crawls across the floor, coming to sit next to Jaehyun who’s leaning against the wall. He gently taps Jaehyun’s left hand and asks, “Can I?” Jaehyun nods and Doyoung lifts their intertwined fingers to kiss the back of Jaehyun’s hand.

“Before anything else, Jaehyun, I want to say I’m sorry,” Doyoung starts. “I… I shouldn’t have done what I did. I hurt you, I hurt us, and for that I’ll always be sorry.” Jaehyun remains silent so he continues. “It’s a lame excuse, but I panicked. I really did and I -”

“That’s what Taeyong said,” Jaeyhun interjects.

“He’s right. He tried to get me to talk to you, to apologize, but I just couldn’t do it.”

“Why?”

“Because… Because…” Doyoung stutters. “Because I don’t deserve you! Not after this. Not after what I’ve done.”

“Don’t say things like –“

“I didn’t believe in us, Jaehyun! I didn’t trust in our relationship. I know we’re really young, but we’re… different. What we have is real. I know that without a doubt, but at the first sign of a potential problem, what did I do? I bailed.” Doyoung is breathing hard and probably gripping Jaehyun’s hand too tightly, but he needs to get this off his chest now for them to stand a chance at getting back to where they were. “I thought… I thought maybe I was doing both of us a favor by ending it sooner rather than later. Like I was saving us from future heart break. What if I was tempted to cheat on you? What if you met someone new? So stupid. I’m so fucking stupid, baby and I’m sorry.”

He’s not sure when he started crying, but now the tears won’t stop. He tries to let go of Jaehyun’s hand to wipe his face, but instead he feels himself being lifted into Jaehyun’s lap. Even though he’s younger, Jaehyun is taller and has a larger frame so he easily positions Doyoung where he wants him, in his lap with Doyoung’s arms and legs wrapped around him. The smaller boy cries into his neck while he rubs a soothing hand up and down his back.

“Okay,” Jaehyun starts, while continuing to embrace Doyoung. “It’s my turn to talk now. First of all, I forgive you so you can stop apologizing. You left and it hurt like hell, but you came back. That’s what matters.” A few moments pass and Doyoung stops crying. Jaehyun leans back to cup his face, using both thumbs to wipe away the wetness. “No more running, okay? No more bailing out. If you think we might have a problem then we talk about it.” He hasn’t quite found his voice yet, so Doyoung just nods in response. “I know it’ll be hard for us when you leave for college. I don’t know what the future holds, but I think we owe it to ourselves to try. I think we’re worth it.” Doyoung nods again, a small hiccup escaping his throat that causes Jaehyun to laugh.

“Can I ask for something now?”

“Anything,” Doyoung whispers.

“Kiss me?” Not needing to be asked twice, Doyoung leans forward, eager to feel Jaehyun’s lips against his own. Heart thudding in his chest, he feels a rush of adrenaline. It’s like he’s about to kiss Jaehyun for the very first time. His eyelids flutter closed when suddenly bright light comes flooding into the room. More out of frustration than embarrassment, he buries his face into the younger boy’s neck.

“Time’s up guys,” he hears someone say before the door is slammed shut again. Jaehyun’s boisterous laughter fills the space and Doyoung finally looks up.

“Well that was embarrassing.” Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“Yeah right. You know we’ve been caught doing worse.”

“Have we? It’s been a long time so I might need you to refresh my memory.”

“Gladly, but not here in this tiny closet.”

The two boys finally stand up to make their way downstairs. They easily weave their way through the party goers and quickly make it outside. Doyoung’s car is parked just down the street. They walk towards it hand in hand, enjoying a comfortable silence.

“Something’s changed about me,” Jaehyun suddenly says. “I should probably tell you about it now before we get any further.”

“Uhhh… okay,” Doyoung replies, his palms beginning to sweat. _What now?_

“You remember what my lucky number is right?”

“Yeah. Fourteen.”

“It’s different now.”

“Okay…. What is it?”

“Seven.”

Instead of replying, Doyoung pushes Jaehyun against his car to finally kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling bold, I guess.


End file.
